


Bygone Ages

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic, Drabble, Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: They're like years and eons and mysterious space. . .





	Bygone Ages

She loves them more than she loved anyone else.

They spark her into a wildfire of passion and purpose.

David and Jasper are like an old married couple. They play CDs like a phonograph, and look at each other like they're time is almost over, and they're just happy to be together still. They counter each other in perfect grace. They irritate each other enough for life to feel real for a little while. But they build each other into warm nests, closed from the rest of the universe. And they've invited a stranger inside.

Gwen will never see what they see in her. Their arrangement is perfect. They don't need her. Her added baggage and traumas. But they want her through it all. Because they find a piece of herself she doesn't believe in anymore.

They think she's brilliant. They think that the stupid theories in her head make sense, and sound poetic and ancient. 

She's alright with that now. She has a million and one things to worship about them, too.

David's like a nymph in a story. He's not of this world or time. When Gwen finds herself thinking stupid things, she seems him Howl, maybe. If he were just a bit more mysterious. He is in a way, though.

He's like a lost generation phantom. His respect of manners and gentleness is like nothing she knows, and she grew up in moderately high society. He talks like a bygone character, a Nick Carraway, lost to the passage of time.

When says he loves her, it hangs in the air. Gwen can feel it. When the heat pours in, and he settles into a carnal dominance that she loves to submit to, she feels fuzzy and warm. Light like a feather and like the center of his universe.

She knows Jazz feels the same way. They gush about it all the time.

Jasper is another bygone agw, but one far more familiar to her.

He is adolescence, not quite innocence, rather freedom and blissful ignorance. He's boisterous and convincingly charismatic. He's gentle and adorably naive about little things. He's smart, too.

He soaks up knowledge like a sponge. He can tell you all about the inner workings of bronze age societal hierarchy and social structure. He loves the Civil War, and World War II, because of the sacrifice and heroism he sees in soldiers.

He's moral. There are many things that Jasper doesn't worry over. He's extremely open minded. But the things he loves and holds high, never change.

He welcomes new pieces of his heart, but he doesn't change his mind. He is honest. Hardworking as fuck, too. And when he's warm and sensual and attentive, he is so sweet.

He's not like sugar. No, he has depth.

Jasper, his voice, his touch, his stares, are like molasses and marmalade. Satisfying and enrapturing. She loves that about him.

So does David. They've whispered in the dusk about it.

She loves they want they understand how she loves them. Because they love her and each other the exact same way. The can't live without each other. They can't live without her.

But, she most certainly wouldn't be alive without them, so, she supposes it's fair.


End file.
